Someday in Verona
by ChickLitChick
Summary: Christian and Ana were once high school lovers. Now ten years later, they are both happy with different people: Christian's with Leila and Ana's with Jose. But then, fate was funny when Jose and Leila fell in love and broke their hearts. Now brokenhearted people, Christian and Ana will embark on a journey of moving on. . . . Moving on from Jose and Leila or from ten years ago?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I hope you will enjoy this fanfiction I wrote.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **London, England 2015**

With her fingers raking her hair, Ana cannot help but sigh. There is no other noise in her office apart from the ticking of the clock and her steady breaths. She looked at her fingers and the dazzling emerald ring was the one to be noticed. She closed her eyes as she reminisced the time he proposed to her.

Jose, the love of her life, set up a dinner on the rooftop of a British hotel and fireworks suddenly appeared and formed the words 'Marry me?' in the starless nightsky. It was cliche and it was probably the cheesiest thing Jose ever did but Ana didn't care.

Her blue eyes darted to the picture frame on top of her desk. It was a photo of her and Jose when they were in South Korea for a business trip. Both of them were and still are the best workers in the marketing department of _Head Over Heels_ shoe company but there wasn't any rivalry between the two of them.

They worked perfectly together. They helped each other out personally and professionally until they reached London, England.

At the age of twenty eight years old, Ana was relieved that Jose asked her to marry him. After seven years of being together, they were finally engaged to be married. She couldn't imagine a future without Jose Rodriguez.

But what changed?

Ever since Jose met a client in a hotel three weeks ago, he became distant. Ana felt embarrassed when she often discussed about the wedding preparations and Jose would just give her a brief nod. She wondered why he acted as if he regretted proposing to her.

Did he find something bad in her?

Did he change his mind out of the blue?

Did he find another?

Ana shook her head and slapped herself again and again. "I shouldn't be thinking this way. I shouldn't be." She threw the red pen she was holding onto the trash bin after such hatred on her own thoughts. How can she doubt the man whom she loved for almost eight years now?

Someone knocked on the door and it was no other than the intern, Elizabeth, "Uhm . . . Good morning, Miss Steele. Here is the report you asked me to do."

Ana nodded her head and signaled her intern to give her the white transparent folder. She checked them page per page and she was slightly impressed. The price list was well prepared and it looked like it wasn't done by an intern.

"Ha-Ha-Ha!", Elizabeth was nervous.

"What are you laughing about?", Ana asked in curiosity.

"Uhm . . . I heard from the office that you are going to have this huge date with Mr. Rodriguez this afternoon at four. Oh my goodness! You are so lucky!"

"Huh?"

"Well, he ordered this giant bouquet and his close friend said that he will wait for you in the fountain near the shopping stores."

Ana was hesitant but she managed to smile and replied, "O . . . kay?"

Elizabeth grabbed the folder back and said before leaving, "You one lucky girl, Miss Steele! I am so glad you are engaged with Mr. Jose Rodriguez."

After the nosy intern went out of her office, Ana closed her eyes and felt her head ache because of the confusion. Why didn't Jose inform her about the date? Why did he even buy a bouquet? Ana wasn't sure but one thing is certain: she is going to that fountain by four pm.

 **Seattle, Washington 2015**

Conferences, e-mails, paperwork, charity events. That's what the life of Christian is about. At the age of twenty eight, he was an up and coming businessmen. With his vision and ambition, he was able to launch his own business called 'Grey Enterprises and Holdings Inc.' Slowly and slowly, he was making a lot of money.

He was living the dream. He had an expensive car, a cozy loft and now a private jet. Not to mention he had the best girlfriend in the world. He had been seeing Leila for nine years now and people expect them to tie the knot this year but Christian didn't have a plan.

To him, marriage was something he cannot foresee with Leila yet. Some say he was too engrossed in making a name for his company and some say that he was just using Leila as a beard because he was secretly gay. The truth was far more than what people can think. A long time ago, Christian imagined himself as a groom destined for a blue eyed bride but that was countless years ago.

Some people may wonder but he does love Leila. There had been times when they fought too much but they would make up with an intense make out session. Christian was living a great life. He had the perfect job, home and girlfriend.

But did perfect really exist?

All Christian did now was stare at the glass window which conveyed the scenario of a busy street. His brows were furrowed and his gray eyes showed a huge amount of anger.

How can Leila act so bland in the last three weeks? She refused to be kissed and even be held when watching television. Since she came back from London, the way she acted was completely altered. But why? What happened in London?

His newly hired bodyguard arrived and informed, "Sir, I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"I just found out that Miss Leila flew all the way to London and-"

"She what?!"

"Sir, she went to London just now and-"

Christian couldn't contain it any longer. He grabbed the couch beside him and threw it forcefully. He was so angry that he turned beet red. Taylor looked down, knowing that his boss was deeply agonized.

"Taylor, get the jetplane ready."

"Sir?"

"Get the jetplane ready because we are going to London."

 **London, England 2015 4 P.M.**

Ana checked herself on the mirror first before she headed outside the office. Her five inches heels made her feel uncomfortable but she didn't mind at all. She wanted to look good for her date with Jose. She finally decided to just stop doubting him.

There was no one else but her in his heart and she was pretty certain about that.

She went inside her black Audi and drove as fast as she could to the fountain. She looked at the time and it was already four pm. She grinned to herself as she knew the love of her life was waiting.

When she finally arrived, she came out of the car and instantly grinned when she saw him standing by the fountain holding the biggest bouquet of sunflowers. Jose looked around as if he was trying to find someone. Ana, then, laughed at herself. Jose Rodriguez may seem formal but his cheesy side comes out when he is with her.

The twenty eight year old woman shook her head and walked to Jose but to her dismay, another brunette ran towards her fiance and gave him the biggest kiss.

Shattered, Torn, Broken, Ana was lost for words.

Her mouth was open as she saw her fiance kiss another girl's lips. Tears sprangled from her eyes and she remained silent. When Jose and Leila pulled away from each other, he noticed her and he looked sorry-not guilty but sorry. Leila looked at Ana the same way too until the brunette looked to the left side and gasped as well.

Ana took a look at the left side and she faced the same facia expression-the same amount of pain in shocked eyes. She met a familiar face who had the same feeling as she does have at the exact moment. It was no other than her first love, Christian Grey.

What a way to see each other again.

 **What do you think? I hate to sound desperate but please review. Thanks so much.!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading my last chapter. You ready?**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **Present Day**

The four entangled people looked at each other in the most painful way. Ana and Christian felt so much betrayal and any moment by now they are going to shed tears from their eyes. Both of them didn't understand why Jose still cleaved unto Leila. They acted as if their partners weren't there to witness their unfaithful act.

Christian was the first to speak. His voice cracked when he asked, "Leila, what's this?"

Leila just looked down and she held Jose's hand even tighter.

"Leila, get your hands off of him and-"

"Christian, stop! You are causing a scene!"

"I'm causing a scene? I'm causing a scene?!", Christian tried to drag Leila away from Jose. He held his girlfriend's arm tightly but it only resulted to his cheek getting punched by the fist of Jose Rodriguez. Ana watched in utter shock as Jose pulled Leila from Christian and enveloped her in the most protective embrace-the one he used to give Ana.

"Don't you dare do that to Leila!"

Christian snorted, "Who are you to tell me that? Who are you to tell me what to do with my girlfriend?!"

Jose almost punched Christian's face again but Leila stopped him when she clarified in a powerful voice, "Ex-girlfriend, Christian. I am your ex-girlfriend."

Gray eyes were shocked and scared. Tears poured down endlessly.

He cried, "Leila, how can you do this? How can you just come here to London and meet this guy? Leila, w-what did I do to deserve this?

Leila closed her eyes and cleared her throat before she spoke, "I love him, Christian. I am sorry. I know this may sound impossible but I have fallen for him. The three weeks of connection I felt with him couldn't even compare with the nine years I spent with you. Christian, I am really sorry but Jose here is the one for me."

Christian's world just stopped. He didn't expect anything like this at all. His world shook. Was this even real? Was this really Leila, the girl he loved for nearly a decade now? He just stared. He looked so different compared to the man he was when faced with businessmen.

"But Leila . . ."

Jose interrupted and said, "Didn't you hear her? Just respect her decision!"

Then heels clinked all the way to their direction and Christian witnessed how painfully Ana slapped Jose. She didn't say a single word for her face contained millions. Jose looked repentant but he still didn't let go of Leila. Ana raised her hand to slap Leila on the cheek but Jose covered her thus resulting to Ana hitting his back.

Ana laughed bitterly.

Jose just said, "I am sorry."

Ana shook her head again and again as tears came our from her blue eyes.

Jose explained, "Ana . . . I didn't know what happened. I just . . . Fell in love with her and it was way beyond my control and-"

"Love? Love? Just three weeks and you call it love?"

"Ana, please listen to me."

"No, I won't, Jose. Tell me that you are joking. Please tell me that th-this is just a prank or a cruel joke or something! Just tell me that all of these is not true. Please Jose I am begging you."

"Ana, I am sorry."

To her shock, Jose slid his band off of his fingers and gave it to Ana. Now she felt more pathetic. She should've been the one to take off hers and not him. She slapped him again before he decided to take Leila to the cab with the bouquet of sunflowers.

Ana and Christian watched them as they entered the Toyota. They looked at each other never expecting that after ten years, they would met this way.

It should've been in reunions or awkward stumbles but why this? They should've seen each other at their best. Ana should've seen him as the very fulfilled CEO and Christian should've seen her as a great marketer of HOH shoes. Did they have to see each other at their worst?

Both feeling shocked and broken, they just stared right into each other's eyes. The stormy gray ones met the ocean blue at the moment and it sent them to a whirlwind of flashbacks.

Despite the pain they felt, they still recalled the time they first saw the colors through their eyes.

 **Seattle, Washington 2002**

Fifteen year old Anastasia Steele still hated her mother for sending her to a private school. Her prideful mother couldn't bare the thought of her daughter in a public school. Ana failed to understand why her mother felt the need to brag when she had nothing to brag about. They were really poor. Her father, Ray was just a taxi driver while her mother did laundry for a living. Her parents exhausted themselves too much for the sake of their despicable pride.

The first days were rough but Ana still managed to have a friend named Kate. She didn't expect to have one since everyone around her was rich. She felt out of place especially as a freshmen student.

She lived a quiet life in the first days of her high school but that was until she met a fifteen year old Christian Grey who was often bullied for his geeky apperance.

Days, weeks and a month passed, she would just stare at Christian who was seated in front of her for the whole day. He was thin and his glasses were so big that it overshadowed the beauty of his gray eyes. Ana would glare when some of their classmates will throw papers at him. He did nothing but Ana knew that he felt bad.

Until one day, Kate and Ana saw the way the big boys bullied him. It came to the point that it became physical. They punched him several times and kicked him a few before the teachers came and handled the commotion.

Ana didn't know why but she felt the need to comfort the geeky Christian.

During lunch break, she found Christian sitting on the ledge of the fountain on the school. He was reading comic books and Ana nervously approached him.

"Uhm . . . Hi? I am Anastasia Steele. I sit right behind you everyday."

Christian just looked at her.

"H-have you already uhm . . . went to the clinic and-"

The quiet boy interrupted her when he patted the space right beside him and gestured her to keep quiet. Ana abide by his rules. She sat right next to him and just felt the warmth of the wind. They weren't saying anything but it didn't feel awkward. In fact, it just felt perfect.

To her surprise, the water of the fountain burst up to the air and Ana smiled when she looked up at the photographic scene of the sun's flare with the water. She never smiled that way before.

When Ana turned her head to Christian, he was already looking at her with a grin and she can't help but grin back. That was the first time she noticed that his eyes were piercing gray.

"Do you like to watch movies and read books?" Those were the first words Christian said to her.

"Yes", she answered and it began a wondrous friendship.

 **Present Day**

Funnily, Ana and Christian with both equally devastated hearts sat on the ledge of the fountain and when the water burst up to the air, they both looked at each other.

A familiar scenario.

 **Thank you everyone for the amazing reviews! I really appreciate it. Please tell me what you think of this chapter. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews! L-O-L!**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **London, England 2015**

After for what seems hours of just sitting down by the fountain, Christian and Ana looked at the sky and weren't surprised that it was the moon staring back at their sorrow. The two ex-lovers had never felt dazed before. They just saw the people they love betray them face to face. Ana felt ashamed for not realizing that she hadn't taken off the emerald ring yet so she did and put it inside her wallet along with Jose's.

"Do you want to have dinner?", Christian's pace was slow when he asked her and he almost sounded as good as dead.

"No, I am not hungry but thanks." She was almost ready to go but Christian stopped her.

"Ana . . . have dinner with me." She didn't know why but she shuddered when she heard him utter his name after ten years apart.

The gray eyed man didn't wait for her answer. He walked so slowly to the restaurant just by the next block. His bodyguard followed him so he just handed him money for his own dinner. Christian didn't want his privacy to be invaded especially at this time. He was still hurt and embarrassed after what happened hours ago.

Ana wanted to go inside her Audi but she looked at Christian who was walking like a zombie so with much hatred to herself, she decided to follow after him. She ran to him despite the pain caused by the high heels. She stood right next to him and somehow his sadness was contagious.

With one look from the CEO's eyes, Ana suddenly remembered the way Jose ended their engagement just a while ago. What hurt the most was that he was willing to forsake the seven years they had in exchange for the girl he only met three weeks ago. What did she ever do wrong for her to deserve the numbing pain? She cannot get rid of that question.

Right next to him, Christian mumbled, "I didn't expect to see you again this way."

"Me too. Unfair, huh?" One thing about the two of them was that they were both very honest to each other even during their high school days.

Christian didn't answer for he entered the seafood restaurant and ordered two lobsters for him and Ana. They sat across each other both staring down at the table. When their lobsters and white wine arrived, none of them dared to touch it. The two were still overwhelmed about what happened recently.

Ana cleared her throat and asked, "So Leila's your girl?"

Christian answered, "Yes, she was until your fiance stole her."

"That sounds really awful. Is there anyway to sugarcoat that?"

"I am afraid there is none."

The two brokenhearted people pitied themselves. They were on the verge of crying but something made them want to hold it in.

Christian diverted the attention, "So what's up? How has it been?"

"Well, I am a marketer now for Head Over Heels Shoe Company."

"What? I thought you were going to be a novelist?"

"Huh . . . Th-that was a long time ago." Ana had forgotten how much Christian knew about her. She added, "How about you, Christian? How are you?"

He didn't know how to feel when he heard her say his name again. "I have my own company now."

"You? Company? You're a businessman? I thought you are going to be a doctor."

Christian shook his head, not sure why she still remembered that, "That was years ago when dreams didn't have to be practical."

Ana agreed with what he said. He was right. When they were still too young, they didn't care if their dreams were realistic or not. All they did was share it and hope it will come true. Christian dreamed to be a doctor whilst Ana a novelist. But then as they grew up, they realized that not all the time passion coordinates with practicality and chance. Those were one of the dreams that shattered.

Minutes passed and the lobsters remained untouched. The restaurant was tranquil and a classical piece was heard from the background.

When they couldn't contain it any longer, Ana asked emotionally, "Why?"

"What?" Christian looked at her and his eyes widened when her blue eyes released tears.

"Why me? Why do you always leave me? Why?"

"Ana . . ."

"Jack Hyde from high school said he liked me but another girl came so he forgot about me. You . . . Christian, I loved you but another girl came and . . . Now, what? I thought he was the one! I thought Jose was the one but why did he leave me for another girl?" She emoted in between sobs.

Christian's heart was torned.

"What's wrong with me?" She was barely understandable because of her crying.

"Ana, please . . . "

"Christian, you left me for another girl before right? Christian, why? What's wrong with me? Am I poison? Christian, what's with them that's not with me? Am I really this bad?"

The sight of her crying broke his heart even more.

With one final question, "Why do you guys always leave me?", the broken girl grabbed her bag and went out of the restaurant. She practically ran all the way to her car knowing that she just had the worst day of her life. Her fiance leaving her for another girl and her crying in front of her first love. How she felt so pathetic!

Little did she know, when Christian was all alone in the restaurant, he whispered to himself, "If you only know, Ana. If you only know."

 **Seattle, Washington 2002**

It had been months since the day they first liked each other in the fountain. They talked about films and books and all random stuffs. Without a little warning, Christian had already fallen in love with Ana. He admired how she talked and walked and curled her lip when they were taking the exam. Other times, she would catch him looking behind just to stare at her and she would put a full chocolate biscuit inside his mouth.

Yes, he still had a lot of bullies but he didn't mind as long as Ana was by his side. At first, school was the most dreadful place but now it isn't. For Christian it was a miracle that Ana had chosen to be friends with him.

It was Ana's birthday next week and Christian already bought a fountain figurine for her. He was so excited. He got it all in his mind. He got it all planned out. He was going to greet her a very happy birthday,give the gift to her, and tell her how much he likes her.

That was too simple but who knew the more things are simpler, the more they complicate?

It was an ordinary day in class when the teacher wasn't around. Christian turned so he can face Ana who was permanently seated right behind him.

"So, uh . . . Miss Ugly Face, your birthday's next week."

"Yeah, we're gonna be of the same age."

"Hmmm . . ."

"Okay, this is really awkward. Christian, I need to tell you something."

"W-what is it?"

"Okay, I am very nervous."

Christian was nervous too. With a small hope in him, he thought Ana was going to confess her feelings first. However, reality bit.

"I like Jack Hyde and he likes me back and he asks me out."

Christian's world crashed. He suddenly held his bag for the figurine was there. He closed his eyes and he felt as if he were a bull face with a red cloth.

"Jack is really sweet and to tell you frankly, oh my gosh! He is too adorable and-"

"Why do you make yourself cheap?"

"Huh?"

With all rage, he glared, "So he asked you out and you said yes? How cheap can you get, Ana? Don't you know how high my respect was for you?"

"Christian, I-"

"Ana, you disappointed me. I thought you were different. How dare you fall for that senior?! For heaven's sake! Ana, you are smart but why do you do this? Why do you make it seem like you are a stupid girl? Are you kidding me?"

"H-how can you say that-"

"Get the hell out of my face, Ana. I cannot bare to see you."

Ana was crying so hard before she walked out of the classroom. The whole class stared at them and Christian can't help but hate himself more.

When no one was watching anymore, he got the figurine from his bag and held it tightly and whispered to himself, "If you only know, Ana. If you only know."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and follows and I apologize for the grammatical and typographical errors. Now, on with the new chapter.**

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **London, England 2015**

Two lonely people in two different rooms in the same city. The gray eyed man stared at the sight before him with his relentless tears. No matter how bright the lights from outside were, he still felt dark inside. On the other hand, the brunette just cried in her apartment. She didn't know what else to do apart from dwelling from the fact that she had to make an excuse to say to people as to explain why the wedding was postponed.

Anastasia Steele looked horrible. She stared at herself in the mirror and knew why she was so easily replaced since the start. Whenever she tried to love, she will always be left once they saw someone better than her. What hurts the most was that she went home to find no trace of Jose left in her apartment.

They lived together there but now, his closet was gone and even his toiletries were missing. Ana felt so much sympathy for herself. What did she ever do that made Jose do such an abrupt decision.

When she couldn't take it anymore, she took out her phone and dialed her ex-fiance's number. When he answered, "Hello?", Ana began to tell him everything he felt.

"Jose, why did you do this to me? Didn't you promise me something before? Didn't you promise me that you won't treat me the way Christian did before? You were there that night when I opened up to you everything about my past. You knew how Christian broke my heart and Jose, you were the one who healed me. You stitched me up and for seven years, I felt complete again but now . . ."

She wailed at this point.

"How do you expect me to be fine about all of these? Why her out of all people? What was wrong with us, Jose? We were so perfect together. Everyone knew that we were two perfect puzzle pieces. J-j-jose please . . ."

From the background she heard a voice, "Jose, love, your dinner is ready."

"Okay, Leila. Uhm . . . Ana, I need to go now. I am so sorry."

With that, Ana threw her phone to the wall.

On the other hand, Christian Grey didn't read the e-mails sent by his clients. He was too busy thinking about how Leila easily left him for another man and how he saw his first love once again. He didn't know why he was so mad at himself. He groaned and stood up from his chair.

The confused man went to the bathroom to wash his face. The images were still playing in his head. The way Leila acted with Jose was more than heartbreaking. It humiliated him in every way.

Christian then stared at his wet face in the mirror and screamed to himself, "Why Leila? Why? Why break Ana's heart out of all people?!" Impulsively, he punched the mirror and the color red was seen in his fist.

 **The Next Day . . .**

With her bright orange shirt and six inches heels, Ana looked like nothing happened yesterday. She decided to keep her personal life separate from her professional one. What happened between her and Jose was something others must not talk about in office hours. She didn't want to be known as the girl who was left by her fiance. Instead, she wanted to be remembered as the woman who had done so great in marketing.

Her Audi parked in front of the office and she took a deep breath before she went out. She looked as if she were a supermodel in the catwalk especially as she swung her Gucci bag. But she paused as soon as she saw who was waiting for her.

It was Christian Grey standing by his car with his driver waiting inside. Ana took the chance to stare at him from head to foot. He looked so different from the boy in school uniform she loved ten years ago. She decisively walked towards him.

"Hi", she greeted awkwardly.

"Hello Ana"

She folded her arms and questioned, "What brings you here, Christian?"

"Well, I am going back to Seattle now so I thought I'd come and say goodbye to you."

She always knew they always end up with goodbyes so she just told him, "Have a safe trip, Christian and by the way, I am really sorry for my behavior last night. I took it all out on you."

"I would've done the same if you just didn't walk out."

Ana laughed a little and marveled, "To be honest, I am still not fine."

"And you suppose I am?"

She shook her head and said nothing.

Christian told her, "Well, I know we have been experiencing a rough time right now and I don't want things to get rougher but I just have a lot of things to say to you . . . about ten years ago."

Ana grew alarmed and she got tense. The concept of a decade ago was very foreign to her. Ever since Jose got together with her, she forgot all the pain Christian caused her before. She asked toughly, "What about ten years ago?"

"Well, Ana, it is best if we go somewhere peaceful and-"

"Do you suppose that what you're going to say will have a good effect?"

"What?"

"Christian, that was years ago. We've moved on already. Let's just not talk about it, okay?"

He had to put a lot of effort to make sure that it wasn't obvious that he got hurt by what she said. He wanted her to know. He wanted her to be aware of his actions ten years ago but maybe she was never meant to have knowledge about it.

Instead, he cleared his throat and offered his hand, "Well, it's nice to meet you again, Ana. I need to go back to Seattle now."

Ana's eyes widened and she instantly got worried when she saw his hand. It had wounds and it looked really painful. "What happened to your hand?"

"Huh?"

"Did you punch a mirror or something?", she was ranting as she fished for her first aid pouch inside her bag. Christian's eyes widened as soon as she revealed that she had a compartment for first aid.

She got a bandage and a tape. She wrapped it around his hand expertly and Christian can't help but hear the unexplainable speed of his beating heart.

"You have to be careful next time, okay?", Ana ordered as she finished with the bandage.

Christian nodded, fully amazed by this woman. He said, "I need to go now."

They both nodded at each other before Christian went inside the car and Taylor drove to the airport. The last thing Christian saw was Ana staring at his departing car through the rearview mirror. He just hoped that he will see her again.

 **Seattle, Washington 2002**

It was another tiring day in school and Ana cannot wait to go home. If Kate wasn't her friend,she would've skipped every class. She was bombarded by the lessons and by the way she had to sit right behind Christian. They stopped talking for a month and it was killing her. The loudest silence was tearing her apart piece by piece.

As she came out of the school, she paused as she saw geeky Christian standing by his car with his driver inside. After ten seconds of staring at each other, Ana rolled her eyes and tried to walk past him but he chased after her.

"Ana! Ana, wait!"

She walked faster but she turned around when he grabbed her by the wrist.

"So you still know who I am?", Ana questioned.

"Ana, please . . . Ana, what the hell? What happened to your hand?!"

"Why do you care?!" She tried to walk away but he still grabbed her.

"Come here. Where did all these come from huh?"

Ana answered, "I had to help Mom with the laundry. We ran out of money."

Christian grimaced before he got a pouch containing first aid equipment from his bag. He got several band aids and carefully placed them on her wounds. He lectured tenderly, "You should have a first aid pouch, okay? You never know what's going to happen."

After he placed the band aids, she stole her hand away from him and asked, "Why do you act like you care about me?"

Christian took a deep breath before he answered, "Ana, I need to tell you something . . ."

"What is it, Christian, huh?"

It was the moment he was about to tell her how he feels for her despite the fact that she was still with Jack Hyde. "Well, Ana, I-"

"Save it, Christian. I don't have time for your insincere words."

"Ana-"

"Save it, Christian!"

"FINE!" With that, he ran back to his car and took the passengers seat. He cussed under his breath and the last sight he saw was Ana staring at his departing car through the rearview mirror.

 **Please please please please review ... please :(**

 **Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for reading the previous chapter and I listen to some Colbie Caillat songs while writing this chapter.**

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **London, England 2015**

It had been days since Ana ranted to Jose over the phone. What made her roll her eyes was that Jose didn't even try to call her. Aside from that, there were tons of messages asking them why the wedding was postponed. Ana didn't even know that Jose was the first one to announce it to the whole world. Was he that proud of being with Leila?

Ana managed to lie believably, "We want more time to be prepared."

She didn't like it when her parents called. She remembered how her mother invited everyone from their neighborhood and prepared her wedding dress. Her mother has been waiting for Jose and her to get married and now Ana knew that she was going to be disappointed. It pained her when she heard her mother reprimanding her over the phone.

"Mom, there will be no wedding, okay?"

"What the hell are you saying, Anastasia Rose Steele?"

"He found someone knew, okay? He found someone knew."

Regardless of the distance between them and the annoying timezone, they both still wept together. Carla, her mother, felt the pain of her daughter and if she could, she would've killed Jose for hurting her one and only daughter.

Right now, Ana brushed her fingers through her hair after she just removed the picture frame of her and Jose from the table. No matter how much she tried to concentrate on the price list of the shoes in the computer, she just can't. Her thoughts were in a tug of war between Jose and Christian.

Five days ago, she saw Christian leave for America. That was when she realized that no matter what they do, they will always end up with waving goodbye at each other.

Somehow she hated herself for interrupting him. She knew she should've listened but she was afraid to be taken back ten years ago. She didn't want to have false hopes and she didn't want to ignite that spark she still felt for the man who broke her heart ten years ago. He was the reason why she didn't want to recall high school and to listen to what he was about to say will absolutely hurt her.

"Ana, stop being so pathetic." She scolded herself as she stood up from her chair and grabbed the green folder. She stepped out of her office as she aimed to get to the copy room.

But when she passed by Jose's office, Jose and Leila came out at the same time. She immediately dropped her green folder, grabbing everyone else's attention. She was insulted and humiliated by what she was seeing just now. Their co-workers were enjoying the juicy gossip that they were about to creat. Some laughed and some looked remorseful for her.

"Ana . . ." Jose's voice was low but it didn't sound apologetic.

She didn't say anything.

Leila looked at Jose and said, "Love, are you ready to have lunch?"

Every employee of the office was waiting for Jose's response and Ana crossed her fingers. She hoped that it wouldn't be that embarrassing. Jose knew that everyone was staring at them and he knew that Ana was eyed all throughout but he responded to Leila:

"Yes, love, let's have lunch." He gave her a small peck before they walked together hand in hand. One tear escaped Ana's eye before she looked around and faced the mixed reactions her co-workers had to offer. Elizabeth was secretly laughing while all others felt so bad for her.

She couldn't take it anymore.

The twenty eight year old went to her office to grab her bag and ran outside the office. When no one familiar was there, she sat down the bench and cried and cried and cried. Did Jose have to do that? Did he have to break her heart that way? Did he have to take Leila to their workplace?

Without having second thoughts, she grabbed her phone and dialed her boss' number who was in China for a business trip.

"Yes, Miss Steele?"

"Boss, can I have a one month vacation leave please?"

"Why? Where are you going?"

"I am going to Seattle, Washington."

 **Seattle, Washington 2003**

Sixteen year old Anastasia Steele couldn't believe that Jack Hyde broke up with her. How dare he just stop by her locker room and give a note which wrote 'We're Done'? Ana was so hurt. She didn't even believe that Jack could do a very terrifying thing. She liked him so much and he just did that to her?

"Ana, you have to talk to him. You have to talk to that douchebag!"

"What for, Kate?"

Her blonde bestfriend was so angry, "You didn't do anything to deserve this!"

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Talk to him, okay?"

With all bravery she had, Ana went to the town's grill to confront Jack about it. After he graduated a year ago, he became a waiter in the grill and Ana was disappointed that he didn't even consider going to college.

Despite the storm, Ana still walked to the grill. She was wet but she didn't care. She planned to slap him and interrogate him why he didn't even break up with her in person but as soon as she opened the door of the grill, what she saw broke her heart. It was Jack making out with another girl.

After seconds of looking at them with a heartache, she closed the door and walked the streets as the rain poured down.

She couldn't even explain how she felt at the moment.

Hurt.

Betrayed.

Disappointed.

Broken.

Suddenly, she didn't feel raindrops pouring down on her anymore. She looked up and a green umbrella was the one she saw. She turned around and saw Christian Grey's angelic face.

 **Seattle, Washington 2015**

Ana hated how she didn't tell anyone that she was going back to Seattle. She planned on calling her parents to pick her up from the airport but her battery just died. She thought that it wasn't just her day.

She called for a cab and she thought it was going to be a smooth trip to a hotel until the car broke in the middle of the streets. She was pissed off when the cab driver made her wait inside for thirty minutes as he tried to fix the machine of his vehicle. Ana rolled her eyes and grabbed her bags before she gave a hundred bucks to the driver.

The poor twenty eight year old decided to just walk but then thunder roared and rain poured down heavily.

With her hands filled with her bags, she screamed out loud, "SERIOUSLY?"

The thunder roared louder and she got wetter.

Seconds later, she didn't feel the water touch her skin anymore. She looked up and a red umbrella she faced. She turned around and it was no other than Christian Grey.

 **Should I still continue? XDD.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for the overwhelming reviews. Now on with the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Seattle, Washington 2003**

"Come inside, you silly girl. What in the hell were you doing in the rain?" After Christian found Ana soaking under the harsh rain, he gave her a ride to his house. As Ana expected, it was a hundred times better than hers. It was the grandest home she had ever seen and she was also amazed that they owned the whole street.

"Gail, can you please give Ana some comfortable clothes?" The kindhearted housekeeper did as what Christian ordered. Ana gave Gail a warm smile as she led her to the bathroom for a hot bath. Ana was also amazed by the size of the restroom. It was bigger than her bedroom.

After a few minutes of taking a bath, Gail led Ana to the guest room and gave her a set of pajamas. She clearly didn't expect that Christian was so rich that he can provide a hotel treatment.

"Christian is waiting for you downstairs by the furnace."

"Oh, okay." She wasn't used to being accommodated like a VIP.

"Let me accompany you, Ma'am."

"No need, Gail. Uhm . . . you can just call me Ana." She clearly didn't want to have the special treatment.

"Are you sure, Ana?"

"Yes, I am sure. Thank you for everything."

After that, she went downstairs feeling fresh. Her eyes can't help but roam around the mansion. It amazed her how people get to be born with everything while some were born with nothing. She saw portraits on the wall and she stared longer at Christian's. In the photo, he didn't even look too geeky at all. He almost looked like a man with a classic beauty. Almost like James Dean maybe.

Ana shook her head and continued to walk to the spot of the house where the furnace was built. To her surprise, Christian was there sitting on piles of pillows with two mugs of milk. She can't help but feel guilty. The two of them weren't in good terms yet Christian still cared for her even at her worst. For that, she was eternally grateful.

"Oh, Ana, come here. Sit down beside me. You need to warm up." He stood up and practically pushed her in front of the furnace. He made her sit down and he even wrapped a knitted cloth around her and she can't help but feel guiltier.

He sat down beside her and gave her the mug of milk. After one sip, he asked her, "Now what's wrong?"

"Well, Jack found someone new."

"That douchebag did what?"

"Well, he found someone better than me?"

"How is that possible when you are the best?"

"Well, for him, I wasn't the best."

"For me, you are."

Ana just laughed at what Christian said and Christian himself was shocked that it came out of his mouth. They took a moment of silence before Ana started a rather sensitive topic.

"Where are your parents?"

Christian answered, "Not around."

"Oh."

"Well, it's always been like this. I am always home alone. My older brother is in college now and my mom is busy with the hospital and my dad is busy in the law firm. We barely see each other and they often treat me like a human bank. They just give me money and that's it."

"Christian . . ."

"Yeah, that's my life. Welcome to the Grey household."

"I didn't know that . . . "

"Just because my parents are rich doesn't mean that I am happy. I don't even have friends in school and I've always felt out of place and do you know how much it hurts when my parents can't even afford to attend parent-teacher counseling?"

"Christian . . ."

"I just received a text message saying that they deposited a hundred thousand dollars in my bank account. Nothing else. No I love you or I miss you. Just nothing."

Ana's heart broke when she heard that so she spread the knitted cloth and wrapped it around Christian as well. The boy's heart suddenly moved faster as he felt her warmth. He couldn't even breathe when Ana rested her head against his shoulder.

"I missed you." She said honestly.

"I missed you too, Ugly Lady."

"Christian, I don't know what happened between us but we're friends again now, okay?" She really hoped he'd say yes.

"Consider this day, 19th of October as our friendship day."

And in that day, they were back to normal.

 **Seattle, Washington 2015**

After he found her under the rain, he and Taylor carried her bags despite her will. She was being to prideful and stubborn. Christian instructed, "Let's go to my loft, Taylor. Ana might get sick." But Ana always contradicted and said, "Just take me to a hotel please."

Christian didn't let her win this time. Against her wishes, Taylor drove to Escala and she even tried to get the bags from them but she was not strong compared to them. She didn't want to think that she was stepping inside the apartment of her ex-boyfriend.

As soon as they entered the loft, Christian told her, "You can change your clothes in my bedroom."

At first she was hesitant but she gave in. She was a real mess. While she went inside the room to change into dry clothes, Christian prepared a mug of milk for her. He wasn't that hospitable but Ana was different. She had always been in his heart whether he admitted it or not.

When she came out of the bedroom, she was already presentable. Christian asked her to sit across him as both of them drank the mug of hot milk.

Ana was the one who broke the silence, "You know what your ex-girlfriend did? She showed up in my workplace and made it clear that I wasn't Jose's fiance anymore. Did she really have to do that?"

"If I were given the choice, I would cut her hair while she's asleep." Christian half joked.

"Me too. When they get married, I will make sure to burn the church before the wedding starts." Ana added.

"I will set up a blind date for Jose with my gay friends."

"Oh and I will make Leila eat catfood without her knowing it."

"I will tell Jose that it is a Halloween party but the truth is that it's a formal party. That way he's in a costume while all others are presentable."

Before they knew it, they were laughing until tears came out from their eyes. It was almost as if Jose and Leila were just laughing stocks and the past ten years never happened.

When their laughter faded, Christian cleared his throat and mentioned, "This is just like the old times, eh?"

"Yeah . . . it is."

Christian was speechless afterwards.

Ana decided to break the ice when she said, "Thank you for bringing me here."

"I thought you didn't want to be here?"

Ana just scowled and Christian laughed.

Christian asked, "Friends again?"

"Friends."

They emptied their mug of milk before Christian asked, "You know what's the date today?"

Ana shook her head.

"19th October."

 **AWWWWW... Pleeeeeease Review. Pleeeeease.**

 **Thanks guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for the comments. Here is a longer chapter. Here you go.**

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **Seattle, Washington 2003**

As sophomores, they were having the time of their lives. There wasn't a day when smiles weren't plastered on their faces. They were back to normal and Christian didn't like her to call him her bestfriend but that was better than nothing. His life in school got improved when he became friends with Ana again and the bullying sort of stopped.

At the moment, the teacher was giving an important lesson about algebra but Christian's attention was shifted when Ana called for him from behind.

Christian turned around his head and said, "What do you want, ugly?"

"I am really bored. Like really bored."

"Don't you like some Math, Miss Ana Steele?"

"I liked Mathematics in the past, Mr. Christian Grey until the numbers were mixed with letters and there were distributing and fractions and shit."

"You know I don't like it when you curse." Christian's brows furrowed.

Ana whispered a little bit faster, "Shit, Fuck, Asshole, Vagina, Motherfu-"

"Stop, okay? You look uglier when you sound ugly."

Ana was about to reply but the teacher caught them and asked her, "Miss Steele, can you solve this problem on the board? You seem to have a very nice conversation with Christian Grey right there. Can you tell us what you have been discussing during my class?"

"Huh?"

"Can you tell us what you are telling him?"

She was nervous. Blue eyed teenager Christian loved was more than petrified. "C-can I just solve the problem on the board?"

The teacher nodded with a raised brow. She didn't notice that when Ana passed by in front of Christian in order to get to the chalkboard, he handed her a little note in secret. Ana just smirked to herself.

While the teacher was watching her intensely, Ana made sure that her back blocked the sight of the paper containing the cheat. She acted so well that the teacher believed that she had too much concentration in solving the problem. When she was finished, the teacher looked more than impressed by her answer.

"Miss Steele, you wrote the right answer."

"Thank you, Ma'am!"

"Very good!" As soon as the class gave her a round of applause, Ana gave her brightest smile to Christian and he returned his. That was the moment she really looked into his eyes and saw how beautiful he was. She was dazed and her expression didn't change even though he turned his attention back to the chalkboard once more.

She wanted to punch herself at the moment. She didn't want to have the feeling she had for Christian right now. She couldn't even believe that she called him handsome or beautiful in her head. But beyond that, she started to feel something different towards him especially when she realized that Christian was the best person in the world and no matter what, he was always her crutch each time she felt crippled.

Anastasia Steele didn't like what she felt and she tried to deny it to herself but the next week made it so impossible. They were having this role play for their English class and their classmate called Mia wrote the entire script. She chose Ana and Christian to play this couple who were about to get married.

"Did you memorize your lines for tomorrow?", asked Christian.

"Yes, Christian. We only have two lines."

The next day came and it was the day that changed Ana's life forever. The entire group was prepared. Mia was totally ballistic with the entire students who were assigned with the productions. Well, she wasn't really interested with the grades. Mia just wanted to be known as a great theater director. Even classroom role plays were big deals for her.

"Ana, let me see you now."

"Okay," as soon as she said that, Ana went out of the fitting room and Mia eyed her from head to foot and almost didn't recognize her. She was so different from the plain Jane beauty she spent every class with. Now her hair was curled perfectly and her nude makeup just enhanced her beauty.

"You look gorgeous!"

She shyly replied, "Thank you!"

"You ready okay? Because it's our turn . . ."

The role play began and Ana's scene was approaching. Her part was simple. She was going to enter the classroom and walk down the aisle Mia designed. Christian was waiting in the so-called altar and Ana didn't know why she was nervous.

She walked slowly and slowly. Her breath was hitched and her mouth quivered and she felt her cheeks blush when she finally saw Christian waiting for her. She paused for a moment. He didn't have glasses on and he wore a tux so perfectly. He was so beautiful for it. Little did she know that Christian felt the same way too. He never saw Ana looked that way and he was more than shocked.

As soon as they faced each other, the 'priest' asked them to say their vows.

Ana said what was in the script but she was in doubt if it was just acting, "I promise to love you until the day I die. You are the love of my life."

To her surprise, Christian uttered unfamiliar words, "You are the most beautiful girl I ever saw. Since you came into my life, my whole world changed. It was as if God sent me a saving grace. I honestly don't know what to do without you. I . . .love you."

Even Mia was shocked. She didn't write that.

As they put on the rings with shaky hands, they knew that the role play was about to end there but to everyone's shock, Christian leaned in and pressed his lips against her. Ana's eyes got big at first but she kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and their lips moved together in sync.

When they heard everyone's applause, they pulled away from each other.

After that, they went to their proper places and Christian felt too much awkwardness. Ana, who was sitting right behind him felt it too. They didn't know what happened. They were both just carried away. Mia didn't even say a word to them after that shocking twist of events.

When Ana decided that she was brave enough, she leaned in to whisper in his cheek, "Christian?"

"Hmmm?"

"About the kiss . . ."

"Don't worry about it. It was just acting. It didn't mean anything."

Ana's heart broke.

 **Seattle, Washington 2015**

After having a talk in his apartment, Christian helped Ana move to the hotel just near his building. When he made sure that she was safe already, he went back to his building and discussed business with his clients. He managed to make a good impression despite the fact that his mind was in a tug of war between thinking of Leila and thinking of Ana.

The week passed by and they were really busy. Christian went to Portland for a business trip and when he was alone again, the thought of Ana would invade his mind. She came back in the most unexpected time but it didn't matter as long as she's back in his life. He knew that his heart was still broken and Ana's was too but he couldn't stop himself.

He asked Taylor to get her number and when his bodyguard did, he texted her: Miss Steele, care to have a walk in the park with me?

A smile formed in his face as she responded, "Sure thing, Grey."

That day came and Christian almost forgot what Leila did to him. Ana was ranting about Jose the whole time but he barely heard of it. All he could think about was that she looked really pretty when she scowled. She looked really annoyed when she talked about her ex but Christian thought of it as cute.

"The thing is that everyone expects us to be married and did you know what I did this whole week?"

"What?"

"I told everyone that the wedding's off because he needed time."

Christian looked at her in an incredulous way.

"Why are you looking at me that way?"

"You're still thinking that he needs time and he will come back to you?"

She punched him playfully, "Hey, you make it sound so bad. Look at you, Bro. It's pretty obvious too that you still hope for Leila bitch to come back."

"I am a realist and-"

"You haven't told anyone that you're done, right? See? You don't tell anybody because you still think that you two are getting back together."

Christian knew that any argument with Ana will end up with him losing so he just decided to buy cotton candy for her while she waited on the bench. There were too many buyers so Ana had to wait awhile longer.

"Ana? Is that you?"

"What the hell?", Ana stood up as soon as she saw Jack Hyde.

"How have you been? My goodness! You really look awesome!"

"Thanks! So do you!", She was totally lying. He didn't slay the business attire.

"I know right? Remember when I left you for another girl? Well, I changed because of her. She made me want to go to college and here I am! Plus she is my wife now."

Ana frowned at that. How can he be so mean?

He eyed her fingers and said, "You still aren't married? Ana, about what we had years ago, I am really sorry. You need to move on and realize that I am not the one for you and-"

"Babe, are you ready to go?", Christian interrupted Jack's cocky remarks.

Ana glared at Jack while she replied, "Yes, Babe I am ready."

Christian wrapped one arm around her and the look on Jack's face was too funny. He couldn't even believe that Christian was standing in front of him looking so respectable.

"Who's he, Babe?"

"Oh, just another fling from the past."

Christian turned to look at Jack and began, "Hello there! I am Christian Grey, CEO of Grey Enterprises and Holdings Inc. And I am Ana's soon to be fiance and-" As he was talking, Ana can't help but stare at him. How can he be still beautiful after the ten years that passed?

Before she knew it, she was kissing him. He was too shocked at first but he responded perfectly to her. He gripped her arms tightly as their lips danced in synchronization.

When they pulled away, Jack wasn't there anymore. Both felt pretty awkward so Christian let go of her and walked ahead. Ana followed feeling too much shyness inside her. She didn't know why she did that. Now, she felt too embarrassed.

They were both uncomfortable but the kiss was magical. It was like a spark that shined again after ten years of rest.

"Christian?"

"Ana?"

"About the kiss-"

"I know, Ana. It didn't mean anything, okay? It was just acting."

Ana's heart broke.

Christian's heart broke too.

 **Now that my chapter's longer than usual . . . Uhm. Review please?**

 **Thank yoooou**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Thank you for your reviews last chapter and yes, the theme of my story is parallelism. Now, here is one revelation.**

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **Seattle, Washington 2003**

It was the most awaited time of the year. Children were singing like a group of cherubs and adults were smiling at each other under the bright lights. There was a man pretending to be Santa Claus. The most beautiful part was that snow was coming from the sky. The white droplets of ice were able to make people of any age laugh.

As for Christian, it was the most nerve racking day of his life. He was waiting at the park where he told Ana to meet him. He finally decided that he will do something big in Christmas Eve. He wanted to be honest not just to himself but to Ana as well.

A few minutes later, Ana finally appeared and Christian's heart almost felt like it would come out from his chest any moment by now.

"What's wrong?", he asked as soon as Ana stood before him. He knew her blue eyes so well that he could recognize the sadness in it.

"Uhm . . . Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Christian, I am sure. Now, why are we here?"

"Ana, I . . ." He didn't know how to start. First of all, this was the first time that he's ever going to tell a girl what he felt about her. Second of all, Ana looked so off today. Christian knew something happened but Ana didn't feel like talking about it so he decided not to push through. Last of all, he was nervous about her answer.

"Christian, just tell me please."

He took out the fountain figurine from his bag and handed it to her, "Ana, I bought this for your birthday last year but since we had a misunderstanding, I decided not to give it to you."

Ana stared at it.

"Ana, I love you. I love you not only as a friend but more than that. Ana, I love you so much that I can't even explain why."

Ana closed her eyes.

"I love you so much," Christian added.

But to his dismay, Ana was cold when she replied, "I don't feel the same."

"W-what?"

"Christian, did you ever believe that I would feel the same way? I don't like you that way. Now look at what you did! Look at you! You are so pathetic. You are just my bestfriend okay and not more than that."

"Ana, please-"

"I have to go now, Christian. Merry Christmas."

And with "Joy to the World" in the background, Christian stood and cried as he held the fountain figurine to his heart. Meanwhile, Ana wept as she went home knowing that she told him a cruel lie.

 **Seattle, Washington 2015**

After that kiss in the park, they tried to make their situation back to normal. Christian thought Ana was just acting and he was used to that idea so he decided to just not mind about the entire thing. Ana, on the other hand, thought that Christian was acting too when he kissed her back and she was used to unrequited feelings so she chose not to mind about it.

They went on as adults who were eating in a burger house with Taylor a few tables apart.

Ana started, "Do you know what? I want to kill Jose."

"I want to kill Leila too," Christian added.

"I want to dispatch them both . . . Like this burger!" Ana was killing the burger with the fork imagining that it was Jose and Leila. The poor burger was torn apart. The lettuce and tomato were all over the place and Ana didn't feel sympathy at all.

"Here for their blood." Christian poured ketchup on the poor burger.

"You are funny, Christian Grey."

They were both being so childish about their heartbreaks but they didn't care. They understood each other perfectly. There wasn't a time when they both turned quiet. Must kill Leila. Must kill Jose. That was all they talked about until Christian's gray eyes took a look outside the restaurant.

There were Christmas lights and people ready to decorate the street. Christian blurted out, "Remember that Christmas in 2003?"

Ana remembered so she was silent.

Christian feigned to be hurt so he said, "What you did was too heartbreaking, Miss Steele!"

He was chuckling but he stopped as soon as Ana turned serious. She asked him, "Do you know why I did it?"

"W-why?"

"Because . . ."

 **Seattle, Washington 2003**

Ana was too excited. She was going to meet with Christian later and she can't help but hope that it would be the day they would get together. Well, even if he didn't feel the same, Ana would still confess her feelings to him.

Someone knocked on the door and Ana was confused. She was all alone in her house for her parents went out to buy food for tonight's celebration of Christmas. She opened the door and it was a woman with an immaculate face. She wore white office attire and black stilettos. There were to bodyguards with him.

"Are you Anastasia Rose Steele?"

"Yes . . ."

"I am Grace Trevelyan Grey."

Ana's eyes widened and she invited her in, "Ma'am, come inside and-"

SLAP! Ana touched her cheek and it stung. She looked at Christian's mother who was raging at her. Grace almost looked like she wanted to kill the poor lady. Then she threw all the photos of Christian and her kissing in the role play.

"Slut! Do you think we'll approve of your relationship?"

"Ma'am, I-" Ana was crying.

"How do you expect me to accept you when you live in a house like this? Don't you know that my son deserves better? Don't you know that he has his whole life ahead of him while you have nothing? Miss Steele, I am warning you. Stay away from my son or else you and the filth you have will appear as if you never existed here on earth!"

"But Ma'am, Christian and I are-"

Another slap. What's worse now was that Grace tugged her hair and pushed her. Ana was sobbing as she fell to the ground. She looked up and saw Christian's mother's wrath.

"Stay away from my son, you parasite! Go to hell!"

 **That was there Merry Christmas. Thankssssss.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for saying that the last chapter was amazing. I didn't expect that at all.**

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **Seattle, Washington 2015**

"My mother did that to you?!", Christian was furious. He couldn't even believe it when he heard of it. Ana looked flat and Christian can sense that still to this day, the pain was still within her. She still couldn't find peace when it came to the thought of Grace.

He cleared his throat and tears formed in his eyes. He didn't want to hear about the horrible fact that his mother was a monster. "Ana, I am really sorry. I didn't know that she did that to you. Ana, I-I- . .. Damn! Ana, if I can just turn back time, I would. How could she do that? How can that bitch do that?"

She responded, "From that day onwards, I realized that we are not just Ana and Christian. You are Christian, the son of the most respectable people while I am Ana, the daughter of nobody's. You didn't actually think that we had a crooked start because I didn't have feelings for you, did you?"

"Ana, what do you mean by that?"

It's time to tell him the truth. "Christian, we have always had that rough start. It took us three years just to have an official relationship and it's not because I was indecisive of you, okay? I've always loved you since the day you kissed me in that wedding but reality says that we can't be together, okay?"

"Ana . . ."

"Well, how would you feel if you met the mom of the one you love for the first time and she didn't just hurt you verbally but also physically? Do you understand now why I lied that night? I was supposed to tell you what I feel but that's what happened, okay?"

"You should've said that to me and-"

"Christian, why am I saying this now? This won't matter anymore. Either way, no matter what time and place, you and I were never meant to end up together."

With that, she stood up from the table with tears soaking her flawless face. Christian just sat with a dazed expression. He didn't think that in a million years. He wouldn't have guessed that his mother did that to her. He looked up and realized that he shouldn't let her go.

He signaled Taylor to just sit down and stay where he was. He chased down Ana and no matter how fast she ran, he still managed to grab her by the wrist and turn her around.

She cried out, "Damn you! Damn you world! For being so cruel! Damn you Jose! For doing this to me! Damn you Leila! For stealing away my happiness! And damn you, Christian! Damn you! Damn you for . . . Still making me feel like that high school girl again."

He didn't know why but he leaned in to kiss her. Their lips weren't soft and slow. They were ferocious and they didn't know how long they stayed that way. When they pulled away, Christian dragged Ana to his car and he drove as fast as he could to Escala.

When they were finally inside, Christian pinned Ana against the wall and kissed her from the forehead to the lips to the neck. Ana took off every last piece of his clothing and he did to her too.

Sooner than later, they were connected in every way. He had her in the wall, on the floor and on the bed and when they were done, Ana rested her head against his chest and he whispered all the things he kept from her for ten years.

He realized that he never stopped loving her.

 **Seattle, Washington 2004**

The following year came and Christian wasn't the same. He became friends with Luke Sawyer and everything about him changed. From his looks to his attitude and to the way he dresses up. His reputation of being the geek was forgotten and was replaced by the heartthrob everyone in school wanted.

What made Ana hurt was that he was making out with different girls everyday and no matter how hard she tried to keep her feelings away, she just can't. She got mad at herself knowing that Christian was being a wreck because of her. All because she told a lie.

It was nighttime and Ana was still busy with the school paper. She checked the time and it was already ten in the evening. She told her mother and father via cellphone that she will go home soon. However, things changed while she was walking all the way home.

Men followed after her and she didn't have a choice. She ran and they chased after her. There were about five men and she was too scared. She almost felt like she was about to get killed. She ran and ran and ran and they were about to reach her but Christian's car stopped in front of them.

Bodyguards came out to confront the perverted strangers while Christian dragged Ana inside the car. He drove the car all the way to his house with a terrified Ana. She looked like she was a statue for she was still shocked of what happened just a while ago.

When they stopped in front of Christian's house, he quickly grabbed her and they had a serious talk in the living room.

With his hands cupping her heated cheeks, he scolded her, "What in the hell were you doing? Didn't you know that walking alone at night can kill you?! What were you doing in school anyway? Couldn't it wait for tomorrow? Ana! You could've died by now and if I weren't following you, would you still be alive?"

She whispered, "Were you . . . Following me?"

"Damn you! Damn you! Damn you! Damn you forever! Damn you for almost being dead! Damn you for heartlessly rejecting me! Damn you for making me expect too much! Damn you for changing me! Damn you for the horrible months that passed by! Damn you for changing me to this monster! Damn you for making me miss you so much! Damn you for making me still love you more than I did."

Ana couldn't stop what she felt at that moment so she pressed a passionate kiss against him. Before she knew it, they were taking off each other's clothes and were kissing every inch of their bodies.

When the two of them were on his bed, she whispered, "I love you . . ."

"I love you too," he carefully entered her and there was pain at first but after a minute passed, they were moving together in synchronization. They were made for each other. They were perfect for each other.

At that moment, he loved her and she loved him more than they should.

 **Well, what can I say? DAMN YOU! Hahaha LOL.**

 **Thanks guys!**


End file.
